Field Marshall
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 30 (max 300) (60 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *320 *270 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-tanned assault rifle with a 4X mounted optical scope, suppressor and a laser sight placed on the side (opposite to the player's side) of the end of the RIS. On each side of the receiver, there exists the five-star epaulette attached onto it. Strategy It deals very good damage, high fire rate, good capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *If you wish to no-scope, use the laser sight for less difficulty in long-range encounters. *It can be used in tandem with other powerful one-shot weapons such as Third Eye. *Watch out of ammo, since it does not hold much as it has 30 rounds on use. *Aim well to not to waste ammo. *Be aware that in dark places, you should not always use a laser sight, even if it means ease of navigation in dark areas. This is key in maintaining stealth in the dark. *It's best to be the frontline assaulter with this gun as you can get good kills even before you die. However be aware of the probabilities of judge users and snipers. Take down the common people and find the snipers as they will cause frustration. *Use the scope for advanced accuracy. *Turn off the laser sight whenever you are in dark places, so you will not be easily noticed. *Move in a hidden area if you want to reload, since its reload speed is not too fast. *Use the suppressor to your advantage, especially when engaging enemies in a longer distance. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges while unnoticed. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long range. *Any one-shot weapons can eliminate its users, if well-placed. *As it has a fast fire rate, be careful not to get caught into a close-range encounter with this weapon as it has the potential to kill someone quickly. *Use an area damage or sniper weapons to take its users out. *Its laser sight, when triggered, allows you to track its users easily. **However, skilled players will use less the laser sight. *Attack its users while he is reloading or is complacent. However, the reload speed is faster than expected. *This weapon has awesome accuracy. Erratic movement is key in a fight. *The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous enemy. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from the Mk18 Mod2 Rifle. *Cubic.Games have misspelled the weapon name, since the word "marshal" has been misspelled as "marshall". *The Field marshal is a very senior military rank, ordinarily senior to the general officer ranks. Usually it is the highest rank in an army, and when it is, few persons are appointed to it. It is considered as a five-star rank in modern-day armed forces in many countries. **The five-star epaulette placed on each side of the receiver corresponds the said reasoning. *This, Strategist, "Sergeant" and Desert Spreader are the only weapon with a visible epaulette. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Laser Guidance Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary